


Hopeless Romantic

by DameSchnee123



Series: Qrowin Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Humor, Qrowin Week 2020, Trashy Romance novel, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSchnee123/pseuds/DameSchnee123
Summary: Qrow reads one of Winter’s books and becomes a hopeless romantic
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Series: Qrowin Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hopeless Romantic

───※ ·❆· ※───

_ “The Dictionary defines Soul Mate as: A person who is perfectly suited to another in temperament. Before I met mine, I didn't know I was bonkers!” _

───※ ·❆· ※───

_ “Are you seriously reading that ?” in a teasing tone followed by laughter was something Winter really hadn't wanted to hear while quietly reading one of her favourite books. It was a romantic novel about a treasure hunter and a noblewoman in Old Lavanda. She looked up at him “Yes, it’s quite an interesting historical book” he smirked “Are ya sure you’re not only reading it for the ‘good parts’” if looks could kill Qrow would’ve dropped dead then and there “I’ll assure you there are no such scenes” he scoffed “Aww, where’s the fun in that Snowflake ?” she just quietly handed him the book “How about you have a read and decide for yourself ?” he took the book from her hand and read the title “The City of Flowers and Blades, pffft, cheesy” she elbowed him “Come on, for me ?” he pat her head and smirked “Alright Snowflake, for you. But I’ll tease ya over every single one of those scenes if you’re catching my drift” Winter laughed “That’s a risk I’m willing to take” _

_ It was about two weeks later that Winter had started to notice small changes. Coffee ready for her in the morning, flowers, lovely little notes (that she absolutely did not keep in an envelope under the bed) and Qrow overall acting really sweet. She knew why, and it made her laugh to no end. “So, it seems you were a romantic all along ?” she asked while they were cuddling on the sofa under a warm blanket “Can’t a man do something nice for his Snowflake every once in a while ?” he asked while suspiciously looking away before saying “But I’ll admit I got a few… ideas” Winter laughed but decided not to tease him. Best not ruin the moment  _

───※ ·❆· ※───

_ “The fact that she made this beeline for me both warmed my soul and made me want to turn around, walk out the door, and find a cliff to fling myself off of.” _

───※ ·❆· ※───

  
  



End file.
